


focused

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukkiyama stuff [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: in which Tsukishima Kei can only focus on Yamaguchi Tadashi
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	focused

Tsukishima Kei woke up to sunlight coming through his windows and groggily stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee. Mind half-asleep, he didn’t realize Yamaguchi was already awake and in the living room until he heard his crush’s voice.

“Could you make coffee for me too?” Startled, Tsukishima turned around to a sight that woke him up faster than any coffee. Yamaguchi was stretching in the living room, sweating despite his tank top and shorts. His eyes were on the TV and Tsukishima’s eyes were on him.

“Sh- sure,” he managed to say before turning back to the coffee pot, his face bright red. ‘So much for a peaceful morning,’ the blond thought to himself.

\-------

Unfortunately for Tsukishima, he needed coffee every morning and Yamaguchi exercised every morning.

After a few days of this, Tsukishima wasn’t so easily flustered. He quickly realized that Yamaguchi was completely focused on the TV while exercising, so Tsukishima could stare as much as he wanted without worry.

Tsukishima would get halfway through his coffee by the time Yamaguchi went to shower. He’d finish the cup by the time the brunet got his and he’d grab another so they could spend the morning together. Yamaguchi drank the lukewarm coffee and made a quick breakfast for them both, sometimes getting help from a sleepy Tsukishima.

Eventually, this became their morning routine. 

\---a random morning---

A month passes like this and Tsukishima is starting to enjoy his new routine when Yamaguchi suddenly gets up and heads to the kitchen in the middle of his workout. 

Tsukishima ducks his head and ends up staring at the corner of the counter top he’s leaning against. 

“-gonna burn a hole through it, Tsukki,” jokes Yamaguchi as he refills his water bottle.

“Hm?” Tsukishima’s head snaps up, locking eyes with his flatmate but still not completely focused on him.

“What are you thinking about so intensely?” the brunet asks as he takes a sip.

“You.”

The shorter man nearly chokes. “What?”

Tsukishima’s ears redden as he realizes what he said, but why backtrack now?

“I was thinking about you,” he mumbles while hiding his face with his coffee cup.

“Why?” Yamaguchi asks, confused and slightly worried. 

“I-” The blond stops and takes a sip from his coffee to give himself a second.

Annoyed and concerned, Yamaguchi grabs the taller man’s mug and pulls it away from his face. “Answer me, Tsukishima.” His commanding tone and the use of Tsukishima’s full last name makes the blond look down at his own feet to avoid Yamaguchi’s gaze. Sighing, Yamaguchi reaches out and tilts Tsukishima’s chin until they’re looking each other in the eye. His tone is gentler as he asks “Why were you so focused on me? Did I do something wrong?”

Blushing and overwhelmed, Tsukishima swats the other’s hand away. “No, you didn’t- I- It’s me.” He closes his eyes and takes a breath. “I like you Yamaguchi.”

“Oh,” he says flatly, not yet processing what Tsukishima said. Tsukishima opens his eyes to see a quickly reddening Yamaguchi and figures his face must look the same. “Oh,” Yamaguchi puts down his water bottle. “I like you too, Tsukki,” he mumbles.

Tsukishima moves closer to him, not sure he heard correctly. Yamaguchi responds to the blond’s widened, disbelieving eyes by repeating himself. “I like you too, Kei.”

Tsukishima’s stomach flips as he hears Yamaguchi say his given name. It feels intimate, but he can’t help but tease his friend. “Oh,” the blond replies with a smirk on his face.

The effect of the smirk is lessened somewhat by the fact that Tsukishima’s face is still pretty pink, but Yamaguchi is still flustered. “Tsukki!”

“Sorry, Tadashi,” he replies, not sorry at all.

“Whatever,” Yamaguchi grumbles. Embarrassed, he looks away, eyes landing on the clock on the wall. His eyes widen as he realizes the time. The brunet rushes off to shower and Tsukishima enjoys the last of his coffee.

Tsukishima is halfway through the door when Yamaguchi rushes back, tying a tie around his neck as he walks. “Wait!”

“What?” 

Yamaguchi pulls the taller man down by the shoulder and kisses his cheek. “Have a good day, Kei,” he whispers. He closes the door on the blond with an innocent smile.

Tsukishima was a blushing mess on the train to school, but it didn’t really matter to him. He was too focused on Yamaguchi Tadashi to care.


End file.
